Lithium ion battery has a high power and a high energy density, which has been widely used in mobile phones, digital cameras and notebook computers. Electrode active material used in lithium ion battery electrode has a great influence on the lithium ion battery.
However, electrode active material often has poor conductivity. The conductivity of the electrode active material can be improved by dispersing conductive agents in the electrode active material. A plurality of channels can be formed by the conductive agents between electrode active material particles, thus, electrons can be transferred between the electrode active material particles. However, the electrode active materials particles far away from a current collector can not transmit electrons and ions in time, as such, charge accumulation, polarization phenomenon, or uneven distribution of surface potential will be occurred. Therefore, a utilization rate of the current electrode active materials is low.